Sarada fait ses dents !
by BadUnknown02
Summary: Sarada fait ses dents, et Sasuke est parfois un peu hypocondriaque.


ONE SHOT- Sarada fait ses dents.

**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Voici un OS concernant le manga Naruto, en l'occurrence ici plutôt Boruto. **

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture! **

Sarada Uchiha avait maintenant 6 mois, et ses nuits étaient aussi compliquées pour elle que pour ses parents, ses dents ont décidé d'être capricieuses, et ses parents étaient de plus en plus fatigués par les courtes nuits.

De plus, Sarada criait souvent pour tout et n'importe quoi, quand elle était contente, triste, en colère, quand elle faisait un cauchemar..., mais cependant ils savaient reconnaître ces cries, et en ce moment, elle avait mal, mais après tout, tout les enfants passaient par la, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Sakura travaillait à mi temps à l'hôpital, et elle étendait actuellement le linge dehors, dans leur jardin le sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude, heureusement que sa bonne humeur était la pour veiller sur la maison, Sasuke pour une fois, n'était pas en mission, alors il avait prit sa journée et ne s'était pas entraîner dans le but de rester avec sa fille et sa femme.

Et en parlant de sa fille, elle était réveillée depuis 5 heures du matin, comme eux. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever tard de toute manière, mais le manque de sommeil commençait tout de même à se faire ressentir pour tout le monde. Il laissait souvent Sakura dormir plus longtemps, pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop fatiguée et qu'elle ne tue pas quelqu'un durant une opération, ce qui pourrait s'avérer être très embêtant pour la suite de sa carrière.

Sarada était contre le ventre de son père alors qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, il était difficile de s'endormir car elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler pour attirer l'attention de son père avec des coups de pieds, à lui toucher les joues, lui attraper les cheveux pour ensuite sourire dès qu'elle voyait son rinnegan, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de cet œil comme les autres enfants. Sarada faisait sans doute partie des enfants qui souriaient plus qu'ils ne pleuraient. Sauf pendant ses récentes et affreuses nuits.

« -Tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t'il.

-Yaaaaaaaah ! » Cria-t'elle de joie.

Sasuke soupira une seconde fois, mais eut un léger sourire, au moins elle était heureuse en ce moment. Lorsqu'il ferma ses yeux, il sentit que sa fille essayer de soulever l'unique bras de son père, il le leva à sa hauteur pour la satisfaire. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le ventre de son père et apporta la main à sa bouche pour lui mordiller un doigt, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son doigt.

« -Que... ? » Commença-t'il avec incompréhension.

Il avait décidé de la laisser faire, tant qu'elle ne se faisait pas mal et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger il pouvait dormir sans problème. Il était trop fatigué pour se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi.

Mais quand elle avait recommencé à gesticuler et lui mettre des petits coups pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il joue avec elle il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder un instant, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, aussi noir que les siens et un grand sourire ornait son visage, le même sourire que celui de sa mère. Evidemment, il avait cédé, encore une fois.

« -Bon d'accord, on va jouer. »

Elle avait encore gagné, et elle gagnait toujours.

Il s'était levé pour la poser dans son parc rempli de jouet et poursuivre son chemin dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau sans s'inquiéter qu'elle aille dans un placard ou se cachait les armes ou quoi que ce soit. La plupart des jouets étaient de Naruto, il tenait son rôle d'oncle bien à cœur, le jour où Sakura était rentré à la maison pour monter le parc, Sasuke avait avoué qu'il trouver cela totalement inutile, et maintenant qu'il avait compris que sa fille ne courait aucun danger à l'intérieur dès qu'il avait le dos tourné quelques secondes, son avis avait bien changé.

Quand il est revenu, il a presque lâché son verre, et il eut une grande inspiration avec un petit bruit, exprimant sa peur, Sarada, mordait dans un de ses jouet en plastique, qui traînait par terre.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était sûrement rempli de bactéries, et si elle tombait malade ? Elle si ça empirait la douleur de ses dents ? Et si...

Ses pensées se sont coupées lorsqu'il entendit Sakura.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? Dit-elle surprise de voir son mari __avoir peur.__

_-_Il faut enlever ce foutu jouet de sa bouche ! Elle va tomber malade si elle le mange ! » Dit-il en colère contre lui même de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Il s'était avancé vers elle et lui a retiré son jouet pour aller le nettoyer, mais un cri puissant l'avait arrêté immédiatement. Sarada criait à pleins poumons, elle voulait récupérer son jouet,et elle l'aurait. Elle tendait les bras pour que son père lui rende alors que ses joues étaient rouges de colère, personne, absolument personne et même pas son père avait le droit de lui enlever _son_ adorable dinosaure vert en plastique.

Il s'est rapidement penché pour lui rendre et elle s'arrêta automatiquement de pleurer et elle le remis à la bouche pour se remettre à le mordre.

« -Ce n'est rien, Sasuke-kun. Elle fait ses dents, c'est un jouet fait exprès. Rigola-t'elle.

-Oh... je vois...

-Sarada ne va pas attraper de maladie mortel en mordant un jouet ne t'en fait pas. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Oh, et évite de la faire hurler, c'est suffisant quand elle nous réveille.»

Sasuke regardait sa femme repartir en rigolant doucement, alors que sa fille le regardait en mordillant son jouet comme pour le narguer. Mais elle était si belle, il n'arrivait pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
